The present invention relates to furniture, and particular to furniture capable of warming towels, clothes, robes, and like textiles, and optionally providing cooling capabilities for various types of food and beverages.
Given the ever-increasing popularity of spas, homeowners are installing spas at their residences. Since spas are most frequently used during the colder months of the year, bathers are typically met with uncomfortably brisk surroundings upon leaving the spa. Since the bathers must dry off prior to reentering their homes, towels, robes, and the like are generally lain next to the spa while the bathers are in the spa and are used when the bathers leave the spa. Unfortunately, while the bathers are in the spa, the robes and towels settle to the cooler ambient temperatures, and tend to add to the chill associated with leaving the spa.
In an effort to minimize the chill of leaving the spa and using cold robes and towels, there is a need for a way to provide the bather with heated robes and towels upon exiting the spa. Preferably, the system for heating the robes and towels is aesthetically pleasing and capable of providing other features beneficial to the spa environment.
The present invention relates to furniture, such as cabinets, benches with storage, and armoires, that include at least one chamber that is configured to heat, cool, or alternate between heating and cooling. As such, any or each chamber may be dedicated to heating or keeping items warm; dedicated to cooling or keeping items cool; or configured to heat and cool as desired. Multiple chambers may be provided in any one piece of furniture that are capable of such heating and cooling in any combination. The furniture may also include chambers for traditional storage without heating or cooling capability. The invention is preferably used outdoors for keeping garments and towels warm for swimmers and bathers when configured for heating. Cooling configurations and chambers may be used to keep food and beverages cool.
Any type of heating device may be used for heating and is preferably associated with a thermostat to maintain desired temperatures. Automatic shut off circuitry may be used to turn systems off after a select amount of time or if certain thresholds are passed. Further, any type of refrigeration system may be used with a thermostat to control temperature. Any operational aspects may be remotely controlled. Any chamber, including those for heating and cooling, may include any combination of hooks, rods, shelves, and the like for holding, hanging, or otherwise storing towels, garments, and the like.